Wireless network architectures include a number of network components, such as access points or base stations, for communicating with user equipment (UE). In an aspect, UEs include mobile devices that can traverse through different geographical transmission regions (e.g. “coverage areas”), in many cases each transmission region covered by different wireless networks. These different transmission regions may be managed and operated by different wireless network service providers. As a UE moves from one region operated by one network provider, to another region operated by another network provider, a roaming scheme is typically involved to help ensure seamless connectivity to the wireless network. The roaming scheme may involve the transfer of data from one wireless network provider to another, including in some cases the transfer of some location information and mobility management data.
In an aspect, a UE may comprise a stationary device, or a device that is limited to operate in a more constrained geographic region. Even though a UE operates within a single transmission region, it may be desirable for it to gain connectivity through different wireless networks, in some cases operated by different wireless providers. In some cases, the different wireless networks may comprise different transmission modalities, for instance to gain connectivity in a tunnel or indoors. In these cases, a roaming scheme may be used to allow different wireless networks to provide connectivity. As is the case for roaming between different geographic regions, roaming between networks within a single geographic region may limit the availability of location information and mobility management data.
Accordingly, there is a need for efficient interoperation between different networks including networks offered by different service providers.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.